Sunset Shimmer
'Sunset Shimmer '''is a female unicorn who appears as the main antagonist in the movie ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Personality Sunset Shimmer is described as cruel and dishonest. She treats the other students badly, uses underhanded tricks in an attempt to make Twilight lose the Fall Formal, and drives apart friendships for no apparent reason. She is impatient and power-hungry, intending to use Twilight's crown to rule Equestria. Despite this, Sunset Shimmer is the least evil of the five main antagonists (below Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra), as she is not violent, refusing to kill Spike and letting him go. However, when she is turned into a demon, this changes. Her dark side completely dominant, she becomes violent, destructive, and murderous. After being returned to normal, either due to her evil side being removed or in horror at what she became, her personality changes again, as she shows remorse for her actions and is willing to let her former enemies teach her about friendship. Prior Equestria Girls Sunset's backstory is explored deeper in the comics. Here, it is shown she had a very troubled relationship with her mentor Princess Celestia, which explains her descent into evil (though she was already extremely arrogant, self-centered and antisocial. That's why her mentor had a short patience with her). She had previously appeared in the form of a toy and as a NPC in the MLP Gameloft game. In both versions, she was merely a neutral character and not a truly evil one. Depiction in the film She is an unicorn pony who steals Twilight Sparkle's element of magic crown, and in a tussle with Twilight, the crown is thrown into a mirror that acts as a portal to another world, which Sunset goes through to get the crown. In this other world, she is depicted as a human who acts very disrespectful and mean to Twilight when they first encounter each other. In the past she drove the human counterparts of Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity apart, but Twilight reunites them. She uses underhanded tactics to humiliate Twilight and keep her from becoming Princess of the Fall Formal, but Twilight still easily beats her in the competition. However, she steals the crown from Twilight, puts it on and transforms into a demonic-looking winged humanoid. In this form, she becomes pure evil. With her new powers, she plans to use them and her army of mind controlled teenagers to conquer Equestria. She tries to kill Twilight, but Twilight and her friends use the power of the Elements of Harmony to return her to human form. She is reduced to tears an apologizes for everything that she has done, and Twilight believes her friends can help teach her the magic of friendship. Afterwards, the human counterpart of Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna, hands her a masonry trowel to repair all the damage that she caused. Powers and abilities Throughout most of the film, Sunset Shimmer is in human form and devoid of magic, relying on manipulation and bullying to get her way. Her abilities as a unicorn are never demonstrated, but since she was Princess Celestia's personal student, it can be assumed they would be approximately on the same level as Twilight Sparkle's (before the latter became a Princess). Because of her Cutie Mark and her color scheme, it can be theorized she has an affinity to fire magic. When Sunset Shimmer uses the Element of Magic, she turns into a powerful, winged demonic entity with a fiery look. In this form she displays immense magical powers, despite being in a magicless world. She is proficient with both Dark and Fire spells. She is able to effortlessly destroy walls, turn associates into demons, brainwash large groups of people at once, and conjure powerful fireballs. Her only weakness in this form is that the Element is not "loyal" to her, since she does not grasp the magic of friendship. When she tries to kill Twilight Sparkle and her friends rush to her rescue, the magic of the Element refuses to harm them, instead deserting Sunset Shimmer and imbuing the friends with its power, despite Shimmer still wearing the crown. Gallery Sunset_Shimmer_ pony_id_Equestria_Girls.png 21 37 15 414 342693 safe vector absurd res equestria girls artist colon zutheskunk sunset shimmer spoiler colon equestria girls demon.png|Sunset as a Demon sunset_shimmer_vector__you_must_be_new_here__by_destinyshirshuxd-d6c0dn3.png Sunset_Shimmer_human_2.png Evil_Sunset_Shimmer.png Human_Sunset_Shimmer_looking_sinister_EG.png|"...Soon..." Sunset Shimmer (early version).png|Sunset Shimmer (early version) DemonSunsetShimmer.jpg 1370603914344.jpg ShimmerandCelestia.jpg|Sunset Shimmer during the events prior to the Equestria Girls movie SunsetVSCelestia.jpg Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png|Sunset Shimmer along with her simple-minded minions Snips and Snails Sunsetbeingajerk.png TeamSunsetShimmer.png Happy Sunset Shimmer.png SunsetEvilGrin.png SunsetShimmerandTwilightSparkle.png SunsetSatan2.png SunsetSatan1.png SunsetSatan.png SunsetSatan3.png SunsetSatan4.png 64uozU7.jpg|Sunset regrets her actions SunsetShimmerRegretting.png|Sunset Shimmer apologizing for what she has done SnipsSnailsandSunset.png SunsetSatananddemonSnips&Snails.png Trivia *The way Sunset Shimmer is defeated is similar to Nightmare Moon. It is even possible that her demon form is the embodiment of her evil side, much like Nightmare Moon is considered the embodiment of Luna's jealousy, exorcised by the Elements of Harmony and purifying both (though it's also believed that the cause of Sunset's redemption was horror at what she became). It also was a homage to the first defeat of the villain in the series. *Sunset Shimmer's name is a synonym to that of her enemy, Twilight Sparkle. *Before her redemption, she shared similarities with all of the main villains in the series so far : Nightmare Moon (relationship to Celestia, defeated in the same way), Discord (breaks friendships for the fun of it), Queen Chrysalis (manipulative, power-hungry, resorts to brainwashing), King Sombra (uses evil magic, can brainwash many people at once, strives to conquer Equestria), and Trixie (arrogant, insufferable, uses the power of a magical artifact that gives her immense power at the price of her sanity). *Rebecca Shoichet, who does Sunset Shimmer's voice, also does the singing voice of Twilight Sparkle *Sunset Shimmer can be considered an evil counterpart of Twilight Sparkle due to how many similarities they share. Some fans have speculated she is what Twilight may have become had she not discovered friendship and its meaning. Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Rivals Category:Teenage Villains Category:Bullies Category:Villainesses Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Thief Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Equine Category:Animal Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Jerks Category:Hegemony Category:Depowered Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Usurper Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil from the past Category:Hatemongers Category:Sorceress Category:Telekinetics Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Slanderers Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Teleporters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Saboteurs Category:Vandals Category:Fearmongers Category:Hammerer Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Delusional Category:Servant of Hero Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Prequel Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Spy Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Attempted Murderer